


An Underwater Date

by Cheeky_Cherry



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: And Milt is too, Caviar is adorable, Cute, F/M, First Date (maybe?), Fluff, they're cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_Cherry/pseuds/Cheeky_Cherry
Summary: Caviar asked Milt to spend a day with him. A lot of surprise involved for both of them, but in a pleasant way nonetheless.
Relationships: Caviar/Milt (Food Fantasy)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	An Underwater Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LapisLazuli13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli13/gifts).



> For LapisLazuli13. I know you're not in the fandom anymore, but you're the reason why I like this adorable couple so much. Hope that you like this gift!

##  **An underwater date | Caviar x Milt.**

…

“I would like to do what?” Milt asked with disbelief because there’s no way she heard what she’s heard right.

“I just thought…” Caviar fidgetted with a zip on his clothes, looking mildly distressed. “Forget that I asked, then.”

“Hey, hey! Wait a minute, we’re not done with that!” Milt almost shouted when the other food soul started to back away from her. Caviar looked like he’s ready to run at any moment, but he still stopped. “I was surprised, I guess. Could you repeat what you said?”

“I… I asked that… would you like to go out and spend a day underwater with me,” Caviar finally spoke, the tips of his ears were reddening when he hid half of his face behind his scarf. “If you don’t want to, that’s cool. I wouldn’t force you to do anything you don’t like.”

“It’s not that I don’t like, but why?” Milt looked half-confused, half-amused at the unexpected invitation.

“Because both of us can breathe normally underwater,” Caviar mumbled, and Milt tried to suppress her laugh when she could see how the other’s cheeks were reddening too. “And I thought that’s an interesting experience to try. You always complain how boring a day passes by, might as well try a new thing to cure your perpetual boredom.”

Now _that’s_ intriguing. _Whoever taught Caviar to talk like that deserved a gold medal for their efforts_ , Milt thought, having a feeling that this could be interesting.

“It makes sense,” she agreed, smiling a little when Caviar’s face lit up. “It doesn’t hurt to do something new, so I’m willing to give it a try. When will we start?”

“Hmm, do you have anything to do at this moment?”

Milt’s eyes widened, “You mean _right now_?”

“Why not?”

 _Sure, why not?_ Milt felt a corner of her mouth twitched up into a satisfied smirk. She stood up and stretched her stiff muscles for a moment, “I’m free all day. You pick the location then.”

“I’m thinking about the beach with white-yellowed sand,” Caviar smiled. “The place that sells delicious ice cream, if you still remember.”

“And strawberry smoothies. You have a very good start for this,” Milt grinned cheerfully, grabbing Caviar’s hand and walking out of the door. “Let’s go!”

…

“Will they think you’re my big brother?” Milt questioned, looking up at the taller food soul with an amused expression on her face. Sure, they didn’t look particularly like siblings, but they did share some similar traits in their appearance. They both had platinum hair, creamy white skin, and delicate facial features.

“Hmm, why?” Caviar looked at her, an adorable puzzled expression on his face. “I don’t think we look alike enough to be mistaken as brother and sister.”

“We’re both good-looking,” Milt grinned when her hand playfully slapped the other’s arm, “And we have some similarities, don’t you think so? The whole white hair, delicate white skin, and stuff.”

“Our eyes are different,” Caviar shook his head slightly. “Yours are red while mine are grey-blue. And the ways we dress ourselves are different, too.”

“If you start to dress like me I would have to seriously question the state of your mind,” Milt laughed when an imagination flashed in her thought – Caviar would look too funny in her clothes since they’re at least three sizes smaller than him, and she doubted that she would fit in any of his clothes since he’s taller than her several inches. “But that sounds fun, actually. I will find some white and bright clothes for you and some black ones for me. We could change our styles one time, what do you think?”

Caviar looked hesitant at first like he’s not used with the idea of changing his usual clothes and stepping out of his comfort zone, but at the sight of Milt’s smile, he shook his head defeatedly, “I guess one time couldn’t hurt.”

“Great!” Milt exclaimed victoriously, looking around to find a clothes shop that could satisfy both their tastes. It’s not exactly easy to locate one, but when she finally spotted a shop, the only problem left was which clothes should she choose for Caviar and herself.

…

“Try this on,” Milt demanded, holding up a white shirt and a pair of khaki jeans in front of Caviar. “And take off your scarf for once, Cavi. It’s not that cold.”

“It’s not for warming purpose,” Caviar protested, but when the girl glared at him he sighed, pouting a little bit. “Fine, I will.”

“And for that eye patch–” Milt raised one eyebrow, but Caviar cut her off.

“We don’t talk about taking that off.”

“Why do you have to be so stubborn–” She sighed with a little bit of irritation.

Caviar stared back at her with a determined expression, “The void god–”

“Fine, I got that part. Just go changing your clothes already,” Milt rolled her eyes. Caviar could look like her older brother, but in reality, he’s a little kid that needed constant babysitting to make sure he wouldn’t do anything stupid.

When Caviar went away to change his clothes, Milt started to look for something for herself. She wasn’t used to wearing dark colours clothing, but since she started this game she couldn’t back off now. Luckily for her, black clothes weren’t hard to find, and most of them looked at least decent to put on. She wondered how would she look like in this style. Would she be as edgy as Caviar or just another mediocre goth kid?

It took Milt only two minutes to change, and she was quite satisfied with the result. Sure, she couldn’t look as fashionable as Caviar in these clothes since they’re his things, not hers, but she still managed to pull off a pretty cool look.

_Well, I guess I don’t need to worry about how ridiculous I am anymore, because I’m sure not. I wonder how is Caviar doing now?_

When she got out of the changing room, all the female workers of the shop were standing into a small circle, giggling and whispering. Milt couldn’t make out all of their words, but she caught at least some as “handsome”, “hot stuff”, “good-looking”, “adorable”, etc. It was obvious that they’re talking about whoever in the middle of their small circle.

Milt was curious at first, but when she walked in their direction, she quickly spotted the reason for this little fiasco, because there’s no chance she could miss someone as tall as Caviar, even if he was surrounded by a group of females, all on their high heels.

“Cavi, are you done?” She called out, and a moment later, the circle expanded to make a small path, and her “little brother” walked out, looking vaguely distressed.

Milt swore that her jaw never dropped at the moment Caviar stopped his footsteps and stood in front of her.

“I look ridiculous, don’t I?” He asked, sounding a little bit upset. Milt stared at the boy in white clothes, for one second she wasn’t quite sure this was the food soul Caviar she knew.

“Who braided your hair? And where’s your hat?” Those were the first two questions that escaped her mouth because she wasn’t ready to talk about other changes with Caviar right now.

“I took off the hat, I think. Sometimes I braided my hair, just for fun,” he shrugged, and Milt started to wonder why she didn’t know that little lovely fact until now. If she has known she would’ve made Caviar braid her hair on a daily basis.

“The scarf?”

“Huh? You told me to take that off, didn’t you?” Caviar blinked at her, looking briefly confused. For a moment he looked like a little puppy and gosh that was just too adorable.

“I did, but…” _I didn’t expect you to look like that without your scarf –_ that was the part left unsaid in Milt’s unfinished sentence. She knew how Caviar looked like for a long time, but only by bits and pieces because he rarely let anyone see his face without that signature scarf of him. And now Milt didn’t know should she feel regret ordering him to take that off or not because Caviar possessed one of the most handsome faces she has ever seen, and it did funny things to her fluttering heart. Judging by the heart-shaped eyes those females were making at him she’s sure they thought the same.

Dammit, Milt should be more careful with showing this boy around or one day someone might steal him out of her hands right in front of her nose and she would vaguely regret committing murder.

“And the eye patch? I thought you didn’t want to take that off?” She asked finally, gulping a little bit.

“It didn’t go well with the rest of the clothes, so I guess one time I go out without it couldn’t hurt much. I didn’t see any strange scenes today anyway,” Caviar smiled at her, his whole face lit up with a gentle manner, his eyes were sparkling with icy light from the grey-blue irises, and his smile radiated warmth, directing at Milt – she didn’t know how could all of these things even work well together, but it’s not like she cared that much.

“If you said so,” Milt shrugged, linking her arm with the boy’s one as casually as she could act to be. “Let’s go and have some fun then!”

…

**Author's Note:**

> It's more about some preparing scenes than the actual date, I guess. But I don't know when will I finish the actual date, so I figure that I probably should post it already. If you like these two food souls and like this story, please leave a kudos or comment if you could! Thank you so much for stopping by!


End file.
